Endiablé!
by Mag-mus
Summary: Severus est mort, la faute au Survivant! Mais voilà que le Diable lui offre une occasion de se refaire une vie! Une nouvelle existence dans le corps d'une autre personne qu'il devra définir à l'aide de trois souhaits... Une si bonne idée que cela? E


_**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, la Warner et je ne sais quel gros studio hollywoodien qui a produit le film "Endiablé" dont je me suis inspirée!_

_Un OS en réponse à la communauté **sevys now** qui avait lancé le défi totalement tordu de réincarner Severus après l'avoir tué dans le défi précédent! XD Le lien vers la communauté est dans mon profil, n'hésitez pas à cliquer!_

_Une petite review n'est jamais refusée, bien au contraire!_

* * *

Une douleur cuisante que la joue. C'est la première sensation que perçut Severus. Elle fut immédiatement suivit d'une rafale d'eau glacée s'abattant sur l'ensemble de son corps. Enfer et damnation ! Qui était le fils de Merlin qui osait- ! 

Il ouvrit les yeux mais dû les refermer presque aussitôt. Du sang. Le liquide rouge recouvrait des pans entiers de murs, plafond et plancher. Il avait la curieuse impression de s'éveiller au milieu d'une fournaise pourtant la température ne devait pas excéder les 10 degrés.

- Alors Severus, la Belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ?

Cette voix…légèrement rauque mais terriblement sensuelle. Il la connaissait bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas possible ! Le sortilège de réduction l'avait frappée en pleine poitrine… Elle était poussière et était redevenue poussière…

- Prends ton temps, Severus. Nous avons l'éternité devant nous.

- Bel… Bellatrix ?

- Ne soit pas idiot Severus ! Elle a encore 153 757 années à purger avec Belzébuth. Il est ravi de sa résistance à la douleur. Il prétend même qu'elle est plus enthousiaste que ce flagellant du XIVème siècle ! Non. Moi je suis la boss, la patronne. Je dirige mon petit monde souterrain à la baguette. Littéralement parlant bien entendu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il se souvenait de sa mission. Potter avait pris les rênes de l'Ordre après la mort de Dumbledore. Severus avait mis des mois et des chaudrons de veritaserum avant de le convaincre qu'il n'avait agit que selon les souhaits du vieux directeur. Et Potter avait fini par le croire…pour l'envoyer aussitôt en mission. Une mission-suicide, rectifia-t-il pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce que changerait une famille de moldus en plus ou en moins ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé d'un raid sur leur maison et bien soit ! Ils avaient déjà une communauté magique à diriger, des sorciers à guider et lui-même à protéger ! Voldemort avait été vraiment très mécontent de sa trahison. C'était à peine si Severus ne retrouvait pas son visage sur une affiche estampillée « wanted : mort ou vif ». Mais non, évidemment. Sauvons les moldus !

- Tu es mort, Severus. Soit le bienvenu en Enfer, répondit joyeusement Bellatrix, interrompant par la même occasion le fil de ses pensées.

- Bordel de-

- Langage Severus !Quelle fâcheuse manie de laisser les mots dépasser ainsi votre pensée ! Guère étonnant à ce que j'eusse dû ouvrir la succursale pour les morts post dix-neuvième siècle ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux !

- Cesse de jouer à cela, Bellatrix ! J'ignore comment tu as pu ressurgir d'entre les morts mais ce n'est-

- Eh bien ! Moi qui pensais me trouver face à un des plus grands cerveaux du monde magique… Saint Pierre a eu raison de miser sur Dumbledore. Lui au moins a quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ! Enfin, tant pis. Tu connais le dicton : « on fait avec ce qu'on a ». Tu es bel et bien mort, Severus. Et tu te trouves dans mon bureau. Tu ne distingues pas la décoration ? Le rouge est pourtant ma couleur ! J'ai même ouvert un avant-poste sur terre, tu connais cette boisson moldue à base de caféine ? Eh bien-

- Fini les idioties ! l'interrompit Severus. Je n'ai jamais été du type crédule. L'Enfer à 10°C… Je t'ai connu plus persuasive.

- Hé ! Adresse ton sermon aux moldus ! Avec la déforestation, impossible de se servir en toute discrétion dans la forêt amazonienne pour se chauffer ! Et je te prierais d'être un peu plus poli avec le Diable mon petit bonhomme ! J'avais une offre à te proposer mais puisque tu le prends sur ce ton…

- Le Diable incarné sous les traits de Bellatrix Lestranges ? J'y aurais volontiers cru si je n'avais vu cette gravure moldue… Satan semble plutôt jouir d'une carnation plus…cramoisie. Sans évoquer bien sûr sa queue fourchue et les deux cornes ornant sa tête !

- Mais pourquoi désires-vous tous voir cette apparence pour me croire ? C'est insensé ! Je vous offre une femme sensuelle ou un beau ténébreux et vous ne demandez qu'une chose : ma queue fourchue ! Je vais vraiment finir par vous apprécier, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

- Soit, reprit-elle en s'éloignant. C'est parti pour le show…

Et sous les yeux effarés de Severus, la peau de Bellatrix se mit à rougir. Pas la couleur rosée qui vient tinter les joues des amoureux ou des grands timides. Non, elle rougissait réellement. D'abord comme si elle avait passé les vingt dernières années sous un soleil de plomb et ensuite comme si on l'avait recouverte du sang qu'elle aimait tant faire couler… Mais était-ce seulement Bellatrix ? Severus la savait très puissante mais une telle métamorphose semblait vraiment relever de l'ordre de la fiction ou… du diable lui-même ! Alors il était mort ? Capout ? Fini ? Six pieds sous terre ? Et en Enfer !

- Alors Severus, convaincu ? Tu m'excuseras si je retourne à ma forme précédente mais les cornes ne me vont pas.

- Un instant plus tard, Bellatrix se tenait à nouveau devant Severus, drapée dans une robe tout à fait seyante pour les filles de chez Red hot...

- Attendez, pourquoi devrais-je croupir en Enfer ? Pendant presque deux décennies je me suis battu contre le Mal incarné, pour le Bien, l'amour et toutes ces foutues conneries et vous l'envoyez tout de même à la case « Enfer » ?

- Langage, Severus ! Non, mon mignon. Tu ne vas pas aller là-bas, lui répondit-elle en pointant du doigts les portes rutilantes d'un ascenseur. Il descend jusqu'en Enfer, ajouta-t-elle devant son air d'incompréhension. Les escaliers se sont effondrés après le rush de 1945. C'est fou le nombre de sympathisants sorciers et même moldus que ce Grindenwald a emmené dans son sillage ! Belzébuth à même dû embaucher un assistant cette année-là. C'était le bon vieux temps…

- Je me fiche de Grindelwald et de ces satanés escaliers ! C'est moi qui m'intéresse ! beugla Snape.

- Ne soit pas si narcissique, Severus. C'est un pêché quoi te mènera tout droit chez moi !

- Mais j'y suis déjà !

- Bien sûr que non ! Il s'agit seulement d'un petit entretien pré-réincarnation !

- Réincarnation ? Vous êtes en train de vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aucunement mon cher ami. Vois-tu, pour décider où une âme doit se rendre, nous en sommes restés au bon vieux système de la balance. Ton âme la fait pencher à droite et tu files au Paradis. À gauche et je t'accueille les bras ouverts.

- Et la balance a penché sur la gauche dans mon cas… affirma un Severus encore plus pâle que de son vivant.

- Justement non. Parfait équilibre. Ça ne se produit que rarement mais ça arrive. Le vieux barbu ne-

- Dumbledore ?

- Dieu, idiot ! Donc Il prétend que ton arrivée au Paradis provoquerait une émeute… Deux de ses anges ont kidnappé Saint Pierre et lui ont volé les clés du portail avant de déployer deux grandes banderoles dessus… Très sympathique d'ailleurs ton surnom, Snivellus…

- Potter et Black ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je refuse de me trouver dans le même endroit qu'eux , cracha-t-il. Je reste ici !

- Parce que tu imagines que je vais garder un homme qui sauve toute une famille l'instant précédant sa mort ? J'ai des critères stricts, Severus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je commence à faire entrer n'importe qui ici ? L'anarchie Severus ! Et les anarchistes on les réincarne, personne n'est assez fou pour vouloir la Révolution chez soi ! On vous laisse ça sur Terre.

- Quelle magnanimité…souffla Severus.

- Ne te plains pas, tu peux recommencer la vie que tu souhaites !

- Me créer la vie que je souhaite ? demanda-t-il soudainement plus intéressé.

- Oui enfin presque. Nous sommes en rupture de stocks de nourrissons et nous faisons passer les âmes nouvelles en priorité. Pas assez d'enfants, expliqua-t-elle. C'est terminé le temps où vous vous reproduisiez comme des lapins. Excepté pour les Weasley ! Nous écoulons toujours un quart de notre stock annuel dans leur famille !

- Guère étonnant… Alors qu'est-ce que je deviens ?

- Eh bien, pose- moi les conditions de ta nouvelle existence et je te trouverai un corps en moins de deux .

- Et qui m'assure du bien-fondé de vos paroles ? Vous êtes le Diable je vous rappelle. Sournois et fourbe…

- Tu n'es pas amusant, Severus. Nous t'offrons déjà une belle occasion, saisis-la !

- Pas sans conditions…

- Alors tant pis pour toi, je ne vais certaine- **_BROOOOAM !_**

- Oh ça va, d'accord, continua-t-elle.

- Par les coui- euh la barbe de Merlin, se reprit Severus devant le regard noir du Diable. C'était quoi _ça _?

_- Ça_, c'était le Tout-Puissant… râla-t-elle. Mais ne t'en occupe pas, ça ne te concernait pas- **_BROOOOAM !_** Bon ça va ! J'ai saisi ! Prend ça, tu t'en sers si ta nouvelle vie ne remplit pas les conditions auxquelles je m'étais engagée, lui dit -elle en lui remettant un petit boîtier noir.

Severus saisit l'objet et l'observa sans comprendre. En quoi cette boîte lui serait-elle utile ? Il avait espéré une chouette ou même une beuglante qu'il pourrait lui envoyer en cas de nécessité.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous les sorciers êtes vraiment les pires idiots qui aient foulés cette terre ! C'est un biper ! Tu appuies trois fois sur le numéro « 6 » et je saurais que tu cherches à me contacter, lui expliqua-t-elle comme à un enfant de trois ans.

Severus regarda suspicieusement le « Buper ».

- Et comment puis-je être certain que cela va fonctionner ? Ce n'est qu'un appareil _moldu_ après tout… argumenta-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

- Et je peux aussi me passer de ton avis et te réincarner crapaud, Severus. Je crois savoir qu'un de tes élève en possède un joli spécimen répondant au doux nom de « Trevor »…

- NON ! Merci. C'est bien aussi la technomagie moldue ! Très bien même !

- C'est ce que je pensais. Allez commençons, j'ai une guerre civile qui m'attend. Tu as droit à trois critères.

- Trois ? Mais je croyais que- Non je n'ai rien dit, reprit-il fielleusement. Je… Je veux un parfait contrôle sur ma vie ! Fini les paternels dictateurs, les maraudeurs moqueurs, les 'Voldemort' tueurs et les 'Dumbledore' inquisiteurs ! **_JE_** décide du cour de ma vie.

- Bien. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Quoi d'autre ?

- La richesse ! Je ne veux plus de livres de seconde main comme j'en ai eu pendant toute mon enfance ! Et je veux pouvoir vivre ailleurs que dans ce taudis de Spinner's End !

- Très original, Severus. C'est la première fois qu'on me demande la richesse, s'exclama-t-elle sarcastique. Au compteur, j'en suis à 321.056.807 âmes troquées contre ce souhait. Enfin ! C'est ta réincarnation, pas la mienne ! Au suivant ! Fais bien attention c'est ta dernière condition…

- Je souhaite…

Il s'interrompit plusieurs minutes, à la recherche du dernier critère qui ferait de sa nouvelle vie celle dont il avait toujours rêvé.

- Je souhaite la reconnaissance. Plus d'existence minable comme professeur de potions ! Plus de talent gâché à enseigner à des larves vêtues d'un uniforme ! Je veux que l'on m'admire et m'envie ! Que l'on me copie sans jamais m'égaler !

- Et le Diable dit : que ton souhait soit ! Amusez-vous bien dans votre nouvelle vie Madame Ro-

- Comment ça Madame ? Non je ne suis paaAAAAAHHHHHHH !

**SSSSSS**

Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver face à un parterre d'enfants et de journalistes gribouillant frénétiquement leurs carnets. IL tourna brusquement la tête et vit une mèche de cheveux blond s'égarer devant ses yeux. Par Morgane ! Il était blond ! Blonde plutôt, à en juger par les deux protubérances qui soulevaient son tee-shirt.

_- Madame Rrrowling ? Tu veux bien rrrépondre à ma question, s'il vous plaît ? _

Pourquoi cette petite gamine le regardait-elle ? Elle voulait peut-être perdre le peu de dents qui lui restait ? Et que disait-elle ? Elle avait une horrible voix nasalisée et roulait les « r » comme un vieux paysan. Severus s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège de conjonctivite pour lui apprendre à poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur lui quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune baguette magique sur lui… ELLE l'avait réincarnée en moldue ! Il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier et choisir l'Enfer ! Elle l'avait bien eu cette grogn- QUOI ? hurla-t-il à celui qui venait de lui toucher l'épaule.

- Mrs Rowling… La conférence de presse… La petite attend votre réponse…

- Mon buper ! Où est ce foutu buper ? demanda-t-il, ignorant totalement l'homme qui venait de lui parler.

- Votre « buper », Mrs Rowling ?

- Le petit truc noir avec des chiffres dessus espèce de crétin patenté !

- Il…il se trouve sur la table, devant vous. Vous sentez-vous bien Mrs Rowling ?

Severus se saisit prestement de l'objet et composa fébrilement le « 666 ». Bellatrix/le Diable apparut à l'instant même où le temps se figeait dans la grande salle d'interview.

- Déjà ? J'ai pourtant respecter toutes tes conditions !

- Je suis une moldue ! Une _femme moldue_ ! Je n'avais jamais demandé ça !

- Tu n'as jamais précisé le contraire non plus. Tu souhaitais le contrôle de ta vie, la richesse et la gloire. Regarde-toi, tu portes un tailleur Chanel et un diamant au doigt, tu donnes une conférence de presse et-

- Mais je ne contrôle pas ma vie, l'interrompit Severus, triomphant.Vous m'avez menti et notre accord est par conséquent nul ! Sortez-moi de là !

- Oh mais non mon ami ! Tu as la plus parfaite maîtrise de ton existence…

- Vous savez très bien que je parlais de _MON_ existence ! Celle de Severus Snape et pas de cette blondasse moldue ! contra-t-il.

- Sais-tu qui elle est, Severus ? Je te présente ton nouveau corps : Joan Kathleen Rowling ! Et sais-tu qu'elle est un écrivain adulé par des générations entières ?

- Je me fiche de savoir qu'elle-

- Elle va bientôt publier son septième livre… Le septième ouvrage d'une saga dénommée « Harry Potter »… Oui, continua-t-elle devant l'air abasourdi de Severus. Il s'agit bien du même Harry Potter que tu connais. Figure-toi que cette 'blondasse moldue' t'a créé de toute pièce, Severus. Et c'est à toi d'écrire la fin de l'histoire…

Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que cela d'être une femme finalement pensa Severus. il avait essayé de s'éclaircir les cheveux un jour et le blond lui allait plutôt bien au teint… Et il pourrait changer l'Histoire. Il pourrait faire de Severus Snape, _SON_ personnage, l'idole de la communauté magique… Il allait acquiescer lorsqu'il se souvint de la conférence de presse et des dizaines de journalistes et petits monstres.

- Et comment pourrais-je avoir le parfait contrôle d'une vie que je ne connais pas ? Vous violez impunément notre accord en ne me donnant aucune information quant à l'ancienne…propriétaire de ce corps !

- Et tu as parfaitement raison, Severus. Ou devrais-je dire Joan ?

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à obtenir gain de cause aussi facilement. Mais n'était-il pas Severus Snape après tout ?

- Vraiment. Tu recevras comme une sorte de…petit flash d'informations dès que le temps aura repris son cour. Plus de soucis ainsi !

- Qu'attendez-vous dans ce cas ?

- Toujours aussi aimable… Je te laisse. Oh et j'ai oublié de te prévenir, le biper était à utilisation unique…

- Moui moui, acquiesça distraiment Severus.

Ça allait être jouissif !

Et le temps repris son cour.

_- Madame ? demanda à nouveau la petite française ? Tu rrréponds à ma question, alors ?_

Le flash d'informations, comme l'avait appelé le Diable, pris Severus au dépourvu. C'était très étrange comme si une autre personne prenait place avec lui dans sa tête et que ses souvenirs se mélangeaient aux siens. Il savait exactement quoi répondre à cette gamine…

- Eh bien, vois-tu morve- euh petite. Je vais répondre à ta question et tant pis pour le suspens. J'ai décidé du titre du tome 7 hier. Préparez-vous à lire « Harry Potter ou la déchéance du héros »…

C'était jubilatoire ! Les réactions sur les visages stupéfaits étaient encore plus réjouissante qu'il ne s'y attendait.

_- Vous en êtes absolument certaine, Madame Rowling _? Lui demanda un journaliste français.

- Absolument !

Heureusement que cette JKR avait étudié la langue de Molière…

- Severus Snape, reprit-il avec délectation sera le héros d'une nouvelle saga de trente ouvrages relatant la magnificence, la ruse et le courage dont il a déjà fait et continuera à faire preuve en tant que sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Vous voulez dire que vous continuerez à écrire sur le monde sorcier malgré vos récentes déclarations ?

- Bien évidemment, je ne saurais arrê- Aidez-moi je vous en prie !

- Bougre de troll, c'était qui ça ?

- Il s'agissait de vous Madame Rowling… Vous vous sentez bien?

- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été aus- Non ! Aidez-moi ,je vous en supplie ! Severus a pris le contrôle de mon corps !

Severus couvrit d'un geste violent sa bouche de sa main. Il avait bien senti quelqu'un s'introduire dans sa tête tout-à-l'heure… Le Diable avait réintégré l'esprit de cette écrivain moldue dont il avait pris l'apparence dans son corps. Et lui-même s'y trouvait encore ! Le biper ! Vite ! « 666 ». Rien. Encore et toujours rien. _« le biper était à utilisation unique… » _l'avait-elle prévenu… Il était piégé !

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**Le monde littéraire en état de choc !**_

_C'est très tôt ce matin que nos envoyés spéciaux ont appris la tragédie qui a frappé l'univers du livre. Joan Kathleen Rowling, La mère du célèbre sorcier à la cicatrice a été contrainte à un 'repos forcé' d'une durée indéterminée… _

_Mrs Rowling, qui s'apprêtait à boucler sa saga avec un septième et ultime tome des péripéties de « Harry Potter » semble avoir cédé sous la pression que symbolisait cet ouvrage._

_Diverses sources souhaitant garder l'anonymat ont évoqué une étrange schizophrénie dont souffrirait l'auteur. Attendions-nous trop d'elle ? Le Dr Herbert, spécialiste des troubles du comportement a répondu à nos questions. Il semblerait qu'un tel dédoublement de personnalité puisse subvenir lorsque la personne subit une pression bien trop lourde pour elle. Elle créé alors une autre personnalité qui lui permettrait d'évacuer cette- (suite en page 2)_

_

* * *

**Une 'tite review svp? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez! **_

_Une référence à « Un tramway nommé désir » où Red hot est le nom d'un bordel ! _

_Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi Sevy ne comprend pas la fillette, c'est parce que c'est une petite française, bourguignonne au vu de ses « r » roulés ! _


End file.
